User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Question I have this char who I want to become a hunter and she has an rp with a hunter. That hunter made her say the oath but then we don't know how to really say my char is accepted. How do we know? Can we just say Artemis accepted her? Silver light shining and stuff? Re:Char He was deleted. Any red links on mine are probably ones that got deleted. Claims I checked dis one and dis one. I commented on another one, but I just asked if it was WIP, because it didn't look done to me. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Test I'm ready to take that claiming test all over again. Btw: just so you know. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" Time Hey, what time would that be in my time? I tried to figure it on google, but it didn't help. I'm under Eastern Standard. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Fixed I already changed airitz' model, so :D yun lang :) Sorry Sorry, I just woke up. It'l like ten thirty here. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 15:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Kay Sorry!!! I didn't know you were still on. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you Thank you so much for helping me get helper status. Here's something for you: Thanks again, Re:Inactive? I'm still here! Just looking for something to do! Re:Header It falls under my thingy, AD. :P Re: Done, well, made a comment. :)) There's only one claim. Unclaimed? You recently moved my claim to the status of "unclaimed". What is this and do I need to do something? Sorry. I am new here as of 5 hours ago ish so I am rather confused and lost. Thanks! Jxlecler 05:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Ep 1 tae xD anong meron kay sakura >.< ANG GWAPO NI FAI >.< GAGAMITIN KO SI CHIIIIII <3 BWUAHAHAHAHA (y) \m/ Poop xD Poor syaora xP BWAHAHAHA Fai's tatoooooooo i gotta do my homework muna hahaha Re: Re: Unclaimed? Haha ok thanks. I remembered the "claiming" process in the books but I couldn't figure how that applied here. I should probably read over it and edit it for grammar because a lot of it I changed or wrote late at night when my inspiration comes xD as inspiration comes, grammar leaves though. Finally: Thanks! I am excited to be here. I have done some outside one on one or occasionally group role playing (Harry potter OC) but never very organized like this. I am excited to expand my horizons this way :) Jxlecler 13:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC) User User:Cynderheart is not in the user character forum. She has not been leveling up. Questions Um... this is quite weird but how long exactly do goddesses give birth? I've seen in a claim like the goddess gave birth after five months and I find it quite weird 'cuz mortals give birth after 9 months but I figured out they're different so... how long exactly? Re: Ah, okay. Thank you! But it's okay to indicate any where there? Homework Sure! Frankly speaking, I'm a bit undecided but I think my side goes with no. I mean, why would the US military be in Philippines when we can handle problems caused by us on our own? (I'm just saying this cuz I'm a proud heart and usually, I do things on my own so XD) Sure, we need help in worst case scenario such us when devastating typhoons like Haiyan (or Yolanda) hit the country. Um, I just don't know which side I'm on exactly >.< but, if you think Philippines can stand independent and if you think our country can do it (fix problems ourselves and not risking other country's time, effort and economy), then there's no need for help. If you believe that Philippines could live up to the expectations of the Americans, then, is help even needed? Economically speaking, if we allow US Military to help our country or make our country 'Pacific base' thingie (sorry, forgot the term there but there's the base thing), it would still add on to our debt piles to the Americans. Fixing a problem requires a lot of expenses and resources so.... yeah. Uh-oh! Got to go! I've got more to explain but when's the homework due? FAI-N GIRLING lol xD Ang dami ko ng nakitang gwapong sides, or moves ni fai >o< tell me about him more or i'll melt >o< Re: Im glad to be your co- Fai-n Girl hahaha Bum Panes \m/ Nymph Hello there! I would like to make a dove guardian and I'm just letting you know. Let me know if there is anything else I have to do. *u* FAI YOUR YOUR- YOUR BADEEEEH *MELTS* gtg na xD mag tatahi pa ako TT^TT xD why does he need to be so good looking and so gentle and so kewl and so cute >.< Manga Maybe i'll just read the manga o.o i prefer reading than watching -_- amd it looks like fai likes drinking? o.O Re: The page is named Serafina. Thanks! BC Claim Can you approve this as Heinrich? I'm not an admin, so I don't have the power. I find it alright though: Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Katarina_Nicole. Oh, oh, posted. Wanna end the rp and start another one? Re: Gotcha :) Just call me when you post for le new one OoO *MELTS* :( i can't watch/ read for now it's like, 2 subjects are going to use us for demo teaching, sobrang rush wala ng oras sa ibang subj. -_- TEST its been 4-5 days and nobody's asked about my test or checked it (I think) so just telling you. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 01:25, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Adopt a Newb/Activity For Adopt a Newb, I was adopted by Dancin4evah but I never asked for help. I do need a less active status because I often get really busy and forget to tell someone. Sag135 (talk) 03:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: I meant that she didn't help me in any way. Sag135 (talk) 04:01, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Claim hey demi. could you take a look on my claim if u have the time? thanks. Well I'm eastern time so we could do now, or Tomorrow. I think I got a better score because last time, I just became a lvl 5. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 04:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Im there Im at chat, is it acting up btw? Nobodys There. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 04:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) nope i don't really need it cuz i started using Lelouch in a claim BEFORE hud's astraeus kid was restored. meaning i got le model when it was still fair game, get it? :) kk Kk, just email to this one as I answer it more often: Beingafangirlishhard@gmail.com "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 05:17, February 22, 2014 (UTC) oh ok Oh ok, and imma check "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 05:25, February 22, 2014 (UTC) for some reason for some reason I got no email... But, then again, my wikia nonifications are not showing up. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 05:30, February 22, 2014 (UTC) re: I found my wikia messages...but not the one u sent me.. Ill wait until tomorrow Also I meant to ask u this: How do I become a Preistress for The Eros' Cabin? Their is none and I'm hoping Tina can do it since she kind of gave up on love. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 05:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the eros thing, and I'm on chat on ur wikia "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 05:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Miho Yeap :)) Just in a few weeks maybe. :( Sorry, I'll fix a few things first. RE: Helper Test & Emails. I got the message! Btw, did I pass? I also sent you another email about one of the answers. -- "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 14:46, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay then. Can i use the god rp with Michael Gregory? Re: No >.< Sometime tommorow. Ok Ok, well I'm ready to check! "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 02:53, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: How many can I do? 1, or Two, or 3? "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 03:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :c I'm not gonna be on chat anymore for the while anyways :( Rp when you can okay I'll be on wikia just to finish my remaining rps I guess. Chat pls? Hi Demi :) If you are available, could you please go to chat? I need to talk to you again :) Thanks Inactivity Hiya Demi! I've decided to come back from inactivity and if it would be alright if I was taken off the inactive list. I'd also like to be taken off the wiki helpers list if that's alright. I do plan to be back on the wiki helper roster in the future, but I think I need to focus on my independent projects for a while. Thanks! RE: I did these 2 claims: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming%3ACamp/Zack_Cooper & http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Shimmer Camp Directors As you may or may not know, the administrative team is making three new assistant camp directors. You have been placed in the Activities Director group, alongside myself, Wonder, Flame and Broken. For further definition on what your director will oversee, please ask me via IM, chat or Skype. Quest Hey Demi. I was quite curious on a topic, and decided to come to you for an answer, if you had time to reply. As you might know, Kit has left the wiki for good. That sad matter caused a quest her character was leading to get cancelled. Considering the big progress that had been established on the quest, would it count as a quest, if any one were to challenge for a position with it? Please leave a reply. :) Question Can Asteria make/turn dream nymphs/spirits? I mean, she is a goddess of prophetic dreams. Re: I've always considered helping the wiki on an official standard, so I would like to become a RB someday. Though, I doubt my maturity for the task, but that would be up for the members of the team to judge. Nether the less, I guess I'd consider being a rollback one day, if others think I'm up for the task. ._. As for the quest counts, thanks for the information. I'm sad Kit's leaving tho'. Do One More Claim RE: I did one more claim, like you asked c:. Its demigod http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Alexis_Wolf "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" Problem So when ever i try to add "Claiming" to "Unclaimed" i delete claiming but it still stays. I mean >.< like i don't know what i did wrong. Re:*pokes* Hai! Did cha get my msg in FB about my incoming inactivity? ^^" Re: Thanks a ton :) About my inactivity Hi, so I saw your message on my talk page, and actually I'm sometimes a tad bit busy with my school work and I'm not really too sure when I can or cannot be active on this RPG, so I've been thinking could I be semi-active or something? Thank you :) Nightflowermagic (talk) 12:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh, thanks, aha. Simply Morgan (talk) 21:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Simply MorganSimply Morgan (talk) 21:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay so... Dark left, but i gave him a char spot a while back. do i get it back automatically? or do i have to ask him on FB for it? >.< SWEET! thx :3 Newb So i just adopted User:XHalcyonIrene and i already updated the thing. Posy Head Oh, um, I don't have a Poseidon char. I was just updating the templates >.< I already messaged Wonder (who owns the new Head char) about the Lt predicament. Sorry for the confusion :/ Last message Did chu get my last Iris Message? "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 17:32, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Re;Mod It was a quick and unrash thought on my part. It's mostly because I'm semi active but I think I will keep the thought of backing down to the back of my mind. If me trying to get my activity back up doesn't work out, I'll come straight to you for demotion. I only want what is best for the wiki (which deserves active staff). Yep Yep, that was it. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 14:17, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes I was, I was adopted by Kaneity and ty :3 HiddenRealm (talk) 14:36, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Monthly power up I will be using my monthly power up prize from adopt a newb on my character Tora Mori. just thought u shud know! :) Hey I would like to put my characters Ashlynn Gray and Erica River up for Adoption. I was wondering if I have to tell an admin before doing it. Thanks! Re: Level Five! Thank you!! >o< Btw, no one adopted me all through my newbie days. LOL. AND! I'm just semi-active. Helper I dont mind :). So I did this answered on this claim: Nicole Winters. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 17:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC) To let you know I would like to put Melanie Watt up for adoption and I was wondering if I had to tell you first :) ok Ok thanks! "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 17:40, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Re No, I'm on EST :(. question? If I am correct, helpers may not approve claims and claim people, right? Dept. helpers I would like to help out in claims. What do i have to do for that? I am oh Oh and also someone has a demigod parent?? Is that allowed? I want to think no but, I'll ask first. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 13:05, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Demz, hey love <3 It's been a while, how are you? About the status. I'm still here, I was just having some exams. I'll be much more active as of today! 14:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes Yes, I was adopted and the user who did it was User:Kookies and Kream Cynderheart (talk) 14:31, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart ok, thanks, I think I'll keep it, and can you see if I need to add anything on Claiming:Broken Covenant/Amber Reese?Cynderheart (talk) 14:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart On scond thought I'll use it for Eliza McHeart and on 9 Months after char is made powers? Cynderheart (talk) 16:36, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart re: Aw, good luck! I was pretty good with the semi active status? 18:15, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Newb Sorry to bother you, but my newb, User:ShootingStarsSel, has reached level 5, and I have not received any of the prizes >.< Hey Hey Demi, I just wanted to know if I could take the test to become one of the claim checkers/helper? If so I would really appreciate if I could take it since I kinda want to help a bit on the wiki. Thanks Demi! I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Adoption: The person who adoped me was Hydro lol :-) NixieOz (talk) 04:47, March 7, 2014 (UTC) helper I wanted to know about the claiming test. what happened? Re: Thank you, love c: 12:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Adopt A Newb No I did not participate in Adopt a Newb. "If I'm crazy enough to think it, then I'm crazy enough to say it." - Eminem Re: i was adopted by User:Royaldoggie. could I give it to Royal since Im not on that much any more and I don't think I intend to use it? RE:Uh You said I could skip the waiting period for 3/6/9 month power and I choose 9 month power, and Can I remake Claiming:Camp/April Dimonds char-page? Cynderheart (talk) 13:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart actually, yeah im gonna keep it then. Question Hey Demi! I still didn't get my god rp with Michael ffom the adopt a newb. When will i get it? Because it's been a while. Semi-Active Hey Demi, thank you for reminding me that I don't have to be officially inactive. I would like to switch to semi-active, since I think that's pretty much what I am now. Thank you ^-^ OnyxVolcano (talk) 17:55, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey and other stuff Hey Demi, long time no see how have you been? Anyways, I finally got around to taking that claiming test you sent me in December (school has been keeping me busy) so please look at it if you don't mind. In addition, could you take my character out of the archive? -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 19:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Semi-active Hi, well I think I'd prefer to use semi-active ^^ Thanks! Re: Oh, okay. Also i might need semi-active status. I like Bagels~Becca Claiming Test So what do I do now that I have taken the claiming test? -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 18:12, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Early Powerup I would like to use my early 3/6/9 month powerup prize on Hadley Kent Re: Claiming Test Would it at all be possible to give me an estimate on when I will receive the results if you don't mind? -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 06:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Inactive I'm no longer inactive. I had some intense school stuff to take care of, but now I'll be logging on more often as a user. ~~ Re: Claiming Test What times work for you? -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 11:35, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Helper Status Hey Demi, So, due to recent events, I was wondering if I was a helper or not. I took the test a while ago with Wind, but I was never really notified if I was a helper or not. I kind of forgot about it until now, so now I'd like to know so I can jump back into it. Thanks, PS: Get your bum back in chat more often. >_> Re: Claiming Test That is fine, but on what day? -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 16:15, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Helper Test Hey Demi, All I know is that Wind had me check a claim, I did, and he got back to me saying that I passed. To me, it doesn't really matter. I'll do it again if need be. Thanks, Archived. Please restore. Please restore my hunter of Artemis please. Thank you. Artemis'sHunter (talk) 04:47, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Level 5 Oh my goodness! Well, I might need a less active status since homework has gotten quite heavy, and I need a bit of time to get used to it. Madness Is Forever 04:53, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Back Oh gosh im sooo sorry! Ok so im back, but i was inactive because of a thing called winterguard, idk if you know what it is, but we had it everyday basically, and i ment to come on the wiki and say i would be inactive, but i forgot. Im soooooo sorry! But just for safety ill leave me as inactive just in case something comes up. Re: On my char pages though, it says they are archived... do i need to start over with my chars? Re: I just copied from my template page :P now what about on the user and char list, im off of that too :/ Also And is it possible that i get all the extra char spots i had back as well? and all that other jazz? sorry for this. i really am, i totally forgot and was really busy and forgot to get on and tell everyone i would be inactive Re: Thats fine! :) Thank you for letting me know that! Re: Okie dokie!! Thank you soooo much! Chat Hey, just wondering, why don't you come into chat anymore? Flamefang (talk) 06:26, March 18, 2014 (UTC) No, I was just curious. Flamefang (talk) 06:41, March 18, 2014 (UTC) So for me that is Thursday March 20, 2014 at 1 am? -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 11:51, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I am getting ready for school lol how about in an hour and fifteen minutes? 11:54, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I am here now, sorry I had to take live batting practice. -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 13:41, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Admin Team Training Program Following up on our chat, I would like to train for rollback. -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 15:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Claims Do I also comment on unclaimed claims or just unprocessed? 15:31, March 18, 2014 (UTC)